mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheep Cheep
The Cheep Cheep is a fish that is considered to be one of the more annoying enemies throughout the Mario universe. These foes usually come in two different colors: green or red. Green Cheep Cheep can only swim while Red Cheep Cheep can jump out of water whenever a player is near. Cheep Cheep can be defeated by projectiles and a Starman while in the water. When out of the water, they can be defeated by a stomp. History Cheep Cheeps first appeared in the 1985 NES game Super Mario Bros. They were usually found in underwater levels, but some red Cheep Cheeps can be found in overworld/athletic levels where they jump out in unpredictable patterns. In the Super Mario All-Star version of SMB, gray Cheep Cheeps are recolored green. Red Cheep Cheeps swim faster than their green/gray versions. Cheep Cheeps returned in Super Mario Bros 3, behaving as they did in the first game. New relatives of Cheep Cheeps were introduced such as Spiny Cheep Cheeps (which swim faster than the red and green ones), Boss Basses (large fish that try to eat the player), Big Berthas (female fish that nurse their young), and Baby Cheep Cheeps. Cheep Cheeps also appear in Super Mario World, retaining the same behavior has they did in the earlier Mario titles. However, Cheep Cheeps are incredibly weak if they are outside water and the player can easily defeat them by simply touching them. Cheep Cheep can also be found inside bubbles. More Cheep Cheep relatives are introduced in this game, such as Blurps (which continuously swim in one direction), Rip-Van Fishes (which wake up if the player is near and try to attack them), and Porcupuffers (large spiked fish that follow the player). Both Cheep Cheeps and Blurps appear in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, behaving as they did in SMW. Cheep Cheeps return in New Super Mario Bros where they behave mostly the same although the jumping variants don't jump as high as they did in earlier titles. There are also new relatives of Cheep Cheeps that are introduced, such as Deep-Cheeps (green fish that act similar to SMW's Rip Van Fish but don't sleep), Cheep-Chomps (purple fish that try to attack the player) and Spiked Bass (similar to SMB3's Boss Bass but doesn't eat the player). Appearance In MKF, Cheep Cheeps are common enemies in World 1, which is based in the Mushroom Kingdom. Both swimming and jumping variants of red Cheep Cheeps appear (which have their Super Mario All-Stars SMB3 sprites). However, green Cheep Cheeps are quite rare as they only appear in a few levels. Spiny Cheep Cheeps from SMB3 also make a few appearances. Levels Levels that feature Cheep Cheeps: * Lake of Amnesia * Lakeshore Paradise * Shroom Lagoon * Muda Madness * Turtle Zone * Dire Dire Docks * Dinosaur Land * Nighttime Icecapades * Storm Canyon * Bay of Flames * Verdant Plain * Moscow Malady * Gelatinous Journey * Lost in Retro (original NES SMB1 appearance) Category: Enemies of the Mario Universe